<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Misfits with the Roses by fromthenorthernskies</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24153274">The Misfits with the Roses</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fromthenorthernskies/pseuds/fromthenorthernskies'>fromthenorthernskies</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Misfits [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RuPaul's Drag Race RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, Fluff, I'm soft for them, Jackie is a super strong person and must be protected at all costs, Jan is a sweetheart and must be protected at all costs, Language of Flowers, Multi, My throuple rights!!!, Nicky is this badass model out of the magazines, Polyamory, Strangers to Lovers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:43:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,584</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24153274</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fromthenorthernskies/pseuds/fromthenorthernskies</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Whenever the blonde needed some cheering up, she could count on all of them to make her smile, as cheesy as it sounded. At times, she felt a bit like an alien in the chat, though, since Crystal and Gigi were so obliviously an item and while it wasn’t put in the front, Jan knew Jaida and Widow also had found their soulmates and were living a sweet life outside of the club. </p><p>That left… her. Just Jan, and just by herself in a small apartment in the City of Angels.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jackie Cox/Jan Sport, Jackie Cox/Nicky Doll, Jan Sport/Jackie Cox/Nicky Doll, Jan Sport/Nicky Doll</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Misfits [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1743028</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>48</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Misfits with the Roses</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Okay, so as I was procrastinating my other fic, I just… came across this half-done work while rummaging in my documents. I modified it a bit to fit where I wanted to go, and here we are. It’s set in the same universe as “The Misfits with the Carnations”, but it can be read as a stand-alone, no worries. </p><p>For those interested in flower meaning:</p><p>*Red roses signify love, or “I love you”<br/>*Pink roses signify happiness<br/>*White roses signify worthiness</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jan closed her Facebook conversation, still laughing to herself a bit. The little chat group they had was started by her, Jaida, the number one entertainer of the Fame Lounge, and Widow, its manager and main owner. Recently, they had added their new bartender, a sweet girl named Crystal, and in turn, the redhead had introduced Gigi to the chat. Crystal and Gigi both said they were “best friends”, but who could ever believe that, when they did everything together <em>and</em> were soulmates?</p><p> </p><p>However, whenever the blonde needed some cheering up, she could count on all of them to make her smile, as cheesy as it sounded. At times, she felt a bit like an alien in the chat, though, since Crystal and Gigi were so obliviously an item and while it wasn’t put in the front, Jan knew Jaida and Widow also had found their soulmates and were living a sweet life outside of the club.</p><p> </p><p>That left… her. Just Jan, and just by herself in a small apartment in the City of Angels. But she guessed she couldn’t complain much: she had a great day job, a great night job, and she lived in the best city to do performance, bar New York. She was the main singer at the Fame Lounge, taking over Jaida’s nights whenever she needed it, but mostly performing on Fridays. And from Jan Sport to Jennifer Mantione, the singer became a veterinarian during the day, caring for people’s pets. It filled her with unspeakable joy. But she was still alone, at the end of the day, barely even home enough to get her to care for a cat or a dog.</p><p> </p><p>The blonde singer felt confident most of the time, and had nothing but pride in broadcasting her collarbone to the world, which was branded with three roses all melded together – one red, one pink, and one white. Yes, that meant she had more than one soulmate: two, to be exact. That was definitely another thing that didn’t help the woman understand herself when she was younger – she was born with the two other roses, meaning both her soulmates were older than her, and honestly, if she couldn’t understand herself, could two other people really do? Her heart also went to the two that were stuck with her, since she was the youngest. How long had they been waiting for her?</p><p> </p><p>The blonde longed to meet her soulmates, and at 26, she was starting to deflate a bit. She didn’t dare to talk about it with friends and possible matches alike, afraid that they would shun her – like most people did once they knew about the two roses along with hers. Back then, she was only Jennifer: meek, and afraid. Jan Sport was her creation, the one she went to, inevitably, in order to protect her deepest feelings under the thick layer of happiness she was showing to the world. She knew that, in the end, she still believed in her two soulmates.</p><p> </p><p>Nevertheless, Jan and her persona never found the ones sharing the three roses melded together. She had once dated a boy, whose mother was a florist: the older woman said her roses meant love, happiness and worthiness. Jan always wondered which one was hers amongst the three. She was not sure how it related to her, but here she was: getting ready for her Friday show tonight and without anyone. The blonde definitely needed to put her “Jan Sport” face on before leaving, but she still had a few minutes left before doing so.</p><p> </p><p>She was eager to go to work, either to the clinic during the day, or at the Fame Lounge on Fridays. The end of the week always was chaotic for her, but she loved it. The blonde was constantly looking out for a possible meeting with one of her soulmates. Or just a sign – her family always said that destiny usually brought marked people together, but they had to make the final steps towards each other afterwards. It was a common saying, but Jan found out that no matter the steps she put in, destiny did not seem to cooperate with her, at all. She felt the typical sadness and despair associated with those kinds of thoughts rise again and she struggled to keep her breathing even. The last thing she needed was a panic attack before her show.  </p><p> </p><p>Sitting down on her bed, she concentrated on inhaling and exhaling deeply, while staring at the celling, where she had put glowing in the dark stars, for when she needed to relax. It made her think of home. What would her parents think of her life, now?</p><p> </p><p>Sure, Jan was lucky: her family didn’t outwardly reject her – a wonder, after the soulmate marks debacle, the bisexuality fiasco and the whole “I wanna be a singer” situation – but she chose to not keep in contact too much. Her Italian parents were overbearing, and so were most of her relatives, and Jan had a tendency to blow up when stressed. Needless to say, she moved away from New Jersey to California as soon as she had the chance. The blonde still went for holidays, but never stayed for too long, rushing back to Cali as soon as possible. Honestly, who wouldn’t, since most of their questions were centred on the following:</p><p> </p><p>“<em>So, did you met those soulmates of yours?</em>”</p><p> </p><p><em>“Of course not</em>”, would scoff someone. Maybe a cousin or an aunt, Jan wasn’t sure.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“And she won’t – it’s already so hard to find one imagine two.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Nobody would accept to be dating more than one person.” </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Can you ever be happy without your soulmate?” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Jan shut her eyes, feeling the tears threatening to burst through. Alone. She was alone. She’ll always be alone. The blonde gripped her bed sheets tightly, her knuckles turning white under the strength of it. As she was sure she would actually tear them apart, she heard her phone ring and that seemed to bring her back into her game. Even if it was only for a short time.</p><p> </p><p>Jan was surprised, especially when she realized it was Heidi, the receptionist that worked the nights at her clinic. She wanted to turn down the call, as it probably was for an emergency and she was <em>busy</em> on Fridays, couldn’t Brita take it? – but then she decided against it. The blonde had a strange feeling in her gut. The kind that tells you to do something; that something is bound to happen. She felt strangely uneasy, the anxiety churning deep in her stomach growing by the second.</p><p> </p><p>As Heidi quickly explained that a girl and her cat had arrived in a panic a few minutes earlier, Jan agreed to come in to work and promptly discarded her outfit for the night, a bright glittery purple dress, instead grabbing a pair of jeans and her work uniform. The girl would have to deal with her perfect makeup and manicured hands though, and Jan didn’t care. That cat’s life was in her hands.</p><p> </p><p>About fifteen minutes and an awkward Uber ride later, the small blonde was pushing the backdoor leading to her office where she practiced. Setting down her bag and her oversized hoodie, Jan also quickly changed from her leather boots to something more practical for the inside. Heidi quickly called in the office, asking if she was ready to meet the girl and her pet. Jan agreed, and so she sent her inside.</p><p> </p><p>After a few seconds, she heard gentle knocking at her door and Jan moved from her chair to stand near the examination table, giving the other girl entering a quick look (<em>she seemed cute, damn</em>) before giving all of her attention to her cat – a hefty grey cat named Silver. The other woman stood there gingerly; though seemingly anxious for her companion. While the brunette apparently had trouble watching the veterinarian in the eyes, she softly explained and answered all of Jan’s questions, her voice quivering slightly as she got more emotional.</p><p> </p><p>Jan felt for her, she seemed to have a great bond with her pet, and the blonde loved to see that. She gave soft reassurance to Silver while petting him delicately, still unsure of what aliment was affecting him for the time being. Jan saw the girl’s eyes watching her curiously. A pale shade of dark brown distracted the veterinarian for a few seconds before she shook her head lightly, trying to get back to the task at hand. <em>She wasn’t blushing. Right? </em></p><p> </p><p>In the end, it seemed that it was Silver’s lucky day – he wasn’t in too much of a bad shape, but he needed some pills and to be put in observation for the rest of the evening and probably a good part of the night, as well. Jan knew that Brita, one of her colleagues, would come in at around 6 in the morning, so that left her to actually stay here all-night and take care of it. She groaned inwardly. It wasn’t how she had wanted to spend her night.</p><p> </p><p>Jan nevertheless gave the good news to the woman, and she smiled kindly at the blonde, thanking her profusely. When she assured the brunette was free to go home and get back tomorrow in the day to pick up her feline companion, she nodded but not before asking what was Jan going to do. The blonde did not lie, and the other woman told her she’d feel more comfortable staying too, to keep her company, if she could.</p><p> </p><p>Jan was sure she was going to be bored out of her mind, and in the end agreed pretty quickly. They settled in the blonde’s office, watching over the lightly snoring grey cat on the table. Jan sat down on the chair next to the other woman, and while it was silent for a few minutes, it was… peaceful. Not the kind of silence that felt awkward, but the kind that felt nice. The blonde still felt the uneasy feeling in the bottom of her stomach, but kept mum.</p><p> </p><p>Jan gave her more attention now that Silver was out of danger. Besides her calm brown irises, she was also taller than Jan by a few inches, as she had noticed it when they were both standing up earlier. It seemed like she had dark brown hair, but the veterinarian couldn’t be sure since she was wearing a pale pinkish hijab covering it. She had a soft smile that reminded her of Crystal. The woman was definitely beautiful. Also, very much her type: <em>sue her</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Her voice seemed fitting with her overall personality so far: all low and soft. “Doctor Mantione? Were you speaking Italian earlier with Silver?”</p><p> </p><p>She smiled, pleased to hear the woman pronounce her surname correctly. She pushed a few blonde locks behind her ear while grinning. “Yes, sorry. I tend to go back to it at times. Also, if we’re going to spend the night together, please call me Jan”, the blonde answered somewhat flirtatiously.</p><p> </p><p>To her uttermost surprise, she seemed embarrassed: Jan saw the high-rising flush going right to her face. This brought a cheeky smile on the veterinarian’s lips. She always found out shyness to be endearing. Somehow, it also worked for the other woman. “I’m Jackie. Jackie Cox”, she managed to get out after a few seconds of silence.</p><p> </p><p>The Italian-American wanted to tease her some more but Jackie strangely took initiative of the conversation, asking the questions – Where are you from? Are your parents Italian? Can you teach me some more?</p><p> </p><p>Jan answered dutifully, grinning. She felt the knot inside her stomach begin to recede. After a few sentences in Italian – her accent was actually pretty good for a beginner, but also very adorable to hear – Jackie pointed to the blonde’s eye liner and complimented it. She felt elated – most of the time, people would judgemental, telling her that she was “over the top”. But Jackie seemed genuine. Jan felt her heart flutter dangerously.</p><p> </p><p>“Were you going out, before they called you in?”</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm, I was supposed to perform tonight.”</p><p> </p><p>She was always so hesitant to talk to people away from her circle and the Fame Lounge that she was actually a wannabe singer a few nights each week. People could be so judgmental. But Jan felt confident under the chocolate irises of the other woman in the room.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry about that… Can I make it up to you? Will you perform again so I can come and see you?” Jackie asked in a sweet voice, definitely interested.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not sure that’s your scene, but don’t apologize – you can’t control it. But. Hmm… I guess you can come next Friday. It’s at the Fame Lounge.” Jan said, her voice wobbling lightly at the end. Her hands were slightly shaking.</p><p> </p><p>The blonde felt something between them, a weird connection, akin to the one Crystal, Gigi, Jaida or Widow had all used to describe their soulmates. Now that the girl thought about it, they must have sent her a load of messages – but she didn’t have her charger with her, and her phone was definitely dead. Jan sighed. At least she had thought of taking some medicine for her allergies before leaving?</p><p> </p><p>Jackie was looking at her with a kind smile and a small twinkle in her eyes. “I know where that is, my friends often go there! I’m not super comfortable in bars, but I can make an exception to see the Jan Sport my friends were eager to tell me about…” she said with a mischievous tone, almost foreign to what Jan knew of her so far. The blonde blushed when she realized the other woman had used her stage name, too.</p><p> </p><p>They carried on the conversation for a while, until Jan got up to get some coffee – and a tea for Jackie – in order to not fall asleep on her shoulder. Though she was sure the older woman was very, very comfy. The Italian-American also had removed her makeup, and peeled off her white coat, so Jan was only in a tank top now. Jackie seemed to notice, and while she turned her head in modesty, the blonde still saw her eyes trail her form slightly. Emboldened, she smirked lightly and sat even closer to Jackie this time. She didn’t know where her sudden recklessness came from. Jan just wanted to be closer to the Persian woman, and to be fair, the other didn’t move, so she took that as a guess that everything was fine.</p><p> </p><p>Jan noticed that the dark brown eyes of Jackie were fixated on her mark near her collarbone. The woman had been watching it with something akin to captivation from the moment the blonde had removed her white coat. She was surprised it wasn’t disgust or pity like most people had in the past. Despite her reluctance, she smiled brightly to the other woman. “Yeah… I kinda have two soulmates? If that’s what you were wondering…” She stopped for a second, before adverting her pale blue gaze, almost ashamed. “I just… never got to meet them.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yet”, Jan added as an afterthought, not really believing in it after so many years but she didn’t need this older, beautiful woman to know that, right? They weren’t really friends, even if they had been talking for hours endlessly. <em>Even if she really wanted to be friends, at least</em>.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you sure of that, now?” Jan frowned, her eyes fixated on the Persian woman. She shrugged with a muted laughter. “Jackie, I think I would have noticed if I met one of –“</p><p> </p><p>Any trace of colour disappeared from her already pale face when she saw the older woman just roll up her right sleeve and show her the mark she had been wanting to see etched on someone for the last 26 years. Jan just froze on her spot. What was she even supposed to do now that she had <em>finally</em> met one of them?</p><p> </p><p>So she did the only thing that came to mind, since all her brain cells had decided to fuck off in another dimension. Jan recklessly straddled her, a mischievous smirk on her pale face, especially after seeing Jackie’s eyebrows rise up and a large flush cover her cheeks, which probably went to her neck and other places she couldn’t see. She <em>definitely </em>was a cutie. The blonde felt like she was going to say something, but Jan interrupted her by catching her lips with her own slightly chapped ones.</p><p> </p><p>Instantly, Jan felt dizzy with the softness of them, but also with how Jackie’s tanned skin felt smooth underneath her own calloused fingertips. She quickly grabbed her shoulder with one hand to keep herself steady, the other still caressing lightly the Persian’s flustered cheek.</p><p> </p><p>While the other woman hadn’t exactly pounced on her, she was still kissing the blonde back, gently parting her lips to gain access to her mouth, making Jan’s moan resonate in the otherwise silent office. Getting bolder, the veterinarian had just started to push her way under the woman’s sweatshirt when Jackie suddenly gripped her forearms with an impressive amount of force, one that Jan definitely did not expect. Instantly, she felt guilty. Did she force her? Was she okay? When the blonde dared to ask her such questions, Jackie only laughed breathlessly, but did not push the younger off.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry, I would say carry on, but maybe we should talk, I feel like I should tell you –“ Jackie started with some hesitation laced in her soft voice. Jan only tilted her head slightly, intrigued, now that she was sure she didn’t push any boundaries. The Persian watched the hour on the nearby clock and smiled playfully at the blonde. “Or maybe I could show you? When we leave?”</p><p> </p><p>Jan frowned a bit, looking over her shoulder to watch the time. It was just past 6 am, meaning she would be free to leave in a few minutes, whenever Brita came into work. She was also super tired, though she had snoozed off a bit on Jackie’s shoulder earlier. But there was no way she was about the let go of her soulmate that easily. The blonde also realized how she was still very much straddling the older woman and blushed sharply, moving to clumsily get up. Jackie just laughed and helped her after Jan shot her a small glare with absolutely no threat in it.</p><p> </p><p>A sharp knock on her door distracted Jan from her jumbled thoughts and she gave Jackie a last look before opening it, revealing her tall colleague that watched her with a questioning look in her eyes when she saw the other woman. Nevertheless, Brita didn’t ask anything about it, just about Silver and how the night had went. After a few minutes, both Jan and Jackie were leaving the small white office towards the reception desk, where Heidi smiled at them, waving affably at the veterinarian.</p><p> </p><p>There was only one person in the waiting room, a distinguished blonde that looked like she was straight out of magazines like Vogue. She was busy texting furiously on her cellphone, her pale eyes roaming the small screen like it got all the answers in the world. However, she didn’t have any pets with her. Curious. It seemed like she hadn’t noticed them yet, not that she should have, right? Wrong. She saw Jackie immediately go to the other woman, a large smile on her features, and felt a peak of anxiety lodge itself deep in her stomach. However, the Persian just beckoned her to come closer to them. The other blonde was out of her seat and watching her eagerly, her blue eyes twinkling with mischievousness.</p><p> </p><p>“Jan, this is what I wanted to talk about –“ Jackie started with an unsure tone, eyes switching between the two blondes near her. She was, however, interrupted by the sultry tone of the taller blonde.</p><p> </p><p>“Hi beautiful, my name’s Nicky... You know, when Jackie texted me she found out our soulmate while Silver was sick, she never mentioned you were drop dead gorgeous too”, praised the woman with her slight French accent seeping through her every word. She was bluntly flirting at this point and Jan was certain she was blushing from head to toe. It took her a moment to realize what Nicky had said.</p><p> </p><p>“Wait, what?” Jan was flabbergasted, and had barely let out the words. She saw the French woman roll up her left sleeve and present her own mark, with their three roses of different colours. Both Jackie and Nicky were smiling brightly, and for once, Jan felt like things would be alright without lying to herself about it.</p><p> </p><p>The veterinarian felt the tears rise up to her pale eyes uncontrollably, sobbing even more when the two women grabbed her into a tight hug. She had waited 26 years to meet at least one of her soulmates, and in the same day, she actually met both of them – and they were already together and had been looking for her, too. It felt nothing short of serendipity, but wasn’t it always the case with soulmates? She wasn’t too sure of anything at this point, except for two things:</p><p> </p><p>First, she probably had waited so long because they weren’t even in the same country as her. Jan was lucky that they decided to settle in LA like she did, in the same time range.</p><p> </p><p>Second, Jan knew she would never let them go.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A big thank you to Victor that was obligated to hear me ramble about this a few days ago – you were a great help, and I hope you’re gonna like this second opus into the series!! </p><p>For those interested, again, and because I didn’t know where to put it in this already long enough work: Jan owns the red rose, while Jackie has the white one, and Nicky the pink one. I thought it was quite fitting for every single one of them.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>